A time to admit, a time to choose
by SarahUrielAndEvilys
Summary: Le récit qui suit pourrait se situer aux alentours de la saison 9, dans une réalité légèrement différente où Mulder n'est jamais revenu et où Scully n'a pas donné William en adoption. Scully et Reyes se sont liées d'amitié mais celle-ci évolue.


Disclaimer : Tous les droits appartiennent à Chris Carter et 1013 Productions.

Le récit qui suit pourrait se situer aux alentours de la saison 9, dans une réalité légèrement différente où Mulder n'est jamais revenu et où Dana n'a pas donné William en adoption.

Il a été écrit à quatre mains, avec ma très chère Evilys.

 **A time to admit, a time to choose**

 **Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Dana et Monica se voyaient régulièrement. Elles passaient du temps ensemble, riaient, discutaient et Scully adorait ça. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir reprendre le travail et l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir une amie au sein du FBI lui plaisait énormément. Elles avaient beaucoup de points communs, et des divergences aussi, bien évidemment, mais cela n'empêchait pas de profiter de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie.**

 **Ce vendredi soir, elle avait décidé d'inviter Monica et avait prévu de n'avoir strictement rien à faire à part profiter. Elle avait commandé chez un traiteur français, pour changer.** ** _Français ? N'est-ce pas un cliché romantique Dana... ?_**

 **Elle ne voulait pas trop en faire mais ces dernières semaines l'avait perturbée au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à leur conversation lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop bu... Elles n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis, elles avaient mis de côté ces aveux... Pourtant l'alcool n'y était pour rien. Oh, bien entendu, cela l'avait aidée à en parler mais la vérité était qu'elle était réellement troublée par Monica. Et aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'hier. Aujourd'hui, certainement moins que demain…**

 **La journée avait parue interminable à Monica. Non pas que son métier lui déplaise mais l'affaire qu'elle suivait actuellement était particulièrement complexe et lui volait un peu trop de son temps. Elle devait passer la soirée chez Dana et n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Aussi se précipita-t-elle hors de son bureau à cinq heures tapantes, avant qu'un autre coup de téléphone ou un collègue ne risque de la retenir plus longtemps.**

 **Elles se voyaient beaucoup depuis quelques semaines et Monica appréciait de jour en jour davantage, si cela était possible, ces moments partagés. Elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de leurs aveux respectifs mais ils demeuraient là, toujours présents, comme un courant souterrain contre lequel il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lutter. Elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait bientôt face à un choix mais elle ne pouvait, pour l'instant, se résoudre à renoncer à voir Dana, même si son équilibre personnel était chaque jour plus précaire.**

 **Dana décida de porter un chemisier rouge, sans trop en faire non plus. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous... c'était une soirée entre amies. Ou du moins, elle tentait de s'en convaincre. Parce qu'à dire vrai, elle aimait aussi l'idée que cela puisse être un rendez-vous. William était chez sa mère pour le week-end, elles seraient tranquilles pour discuter sans se soucier du moindre bruit qu'elles pourraient faire. Elles pourraient rire comme elles le faisaient depuis quelques temps, elles pourraient profiter, se détendre et, simplement,... vivre normalement ?**

 **Monica passa un temps ridiculement long à se préparer, essayant un vêtement pour le rejeter aussitôt. Trop révélateur, pas assez, trop banal, trop long, trop terne…**

 ** _Joder, Monica, décide-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée entre amies ! Vous en avez déjà partagé d'autres. On dirait que tu vas à un rendez-vous galant…_**

 **Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que cette soirée allait se révéler particulière. Et Monica avait trop pris conscience au fil du temps de la validité de ses intuitions pour parvenir à chasser celle-là de sa tête et retrouver un peu son calme. Elle finit par se décider pour un chemisier sans manches. Sexy mais pas trop. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir fétiche par-dessus, attrapa son sac et ses clefs et partit en oubliant presque de fermer sa porte.**

 ** _Reprends-toi, Monica, reprends-toi ! Si tu es dans cet état-là avant même de la voir, tu vas faire quoi une fois devant elle ?_**

 **Elle trouva une place près de chez Dana mais passa cinq bonnes minutes dans la voiture à respirer profondément. Une petite séance de méditation minute fait toujours du bien. Une fois apaisée, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de Dana et sonna.**

 **La sonnette. Elle était là. Dana inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte en souriant. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'agent Reyes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative.**

 **« Bonsoir, Monica... Vous êtes magnifique, ce soir. »**

 ** _Bien joué, Dana, belle première approche, on ne dirait pas du tout que tu es perturbée. Et puis niveau discrétion c'est très bien parti. Non vraiment, on dirait une adolescente. Ah! et voilà que tu rougis maintenant ! Ferme donc cette porte et rattrape le coup. Ce n'est pas comme si tu la voyais pour la première fois ! Arrête de la détailler comme ça... Oui elle est magnifique, oui son chemisier est tout ce qu'il y a de plus craquant... Oui, oui tu le sais tout ça mais cesse donc de rester plantée là..._**

 **Et pourtant, pour la rousse, c'était exactement ça. Elle avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois, réellement. Ses cheveux châtain encadrant parfaitement son visage souriant... Elle était magnifique.**

 ** _Por Dios y todos los santos, cette femme voulait sa mort ! Comment vais-je pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux avec un chemiser pareil ?_**

 **« Bonsoir, Dana. Merci. Et vous, éblouissante… »**

 ** _Voilà, c'est dit. Tu peux aussi lui sauter dessus de suite tant que tu y es. Remarque, au moins, ça te fera bouger parce que là, si tu restes bloquée sur le palier avec ce sourire stupide sur la bouche et des yeux d'adolescente énamourée, ça ne risque pas du tout de devenir rapidement embarrassant…_**

 **Dana se mit à rougir avant de se décaler pour laisser la place à Monica d'entrer chez elle.**

 **« Vous me flattez... Comme très souvent, Monica... » lui dit-elle en souriant.**

 **Ce n'était plus de la flatterie à ce niveau-là, c'était un réel compliment et la rousse le savait très bien. Elle le ressentait et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait se sentir appréciée en tant que femme, et pas en tant qu'agent du FBI ou mère de famille. Non, avec Monica, elle était juste Dana et c'était le principal. C'était agréable et doux... Comme une caresse.**

 **Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon, et la table basse où Dana avait déjà servi deux verres de vin blanc pour l'apéritif. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et lança un regard amusé à la brune.**

 **« Installez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger ! »**

 ** _Oh Dana, Dana... Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, tu risquerais de le désirer plus que de raison. Calme-toi immédiatement !_**

 **Pourtant elle ne cessait de l'admirer, de la trouver magnifique... sublime... désirable même. Oui, c'était ça, elle ne la voyait plus comme une amie…**

 ** _Oh, mais si, allez-y, servez-vous…_**

 **Monica regardait la délicieuse jeune femme en face d'elle avec un désir qu'elle ne parvenait plus à cacher. Heureusement, Dana s'était détournée pour se saisir de son verre.**

 **Dana se racla doucement la gorge avant de tendre un verre à la brune.**

 **« J'ai commandé chez un traiteur français, j'espère que... ça vous conviendra ? »**

 **Oui, elle espérait réellement que ça plairait à la brune... Cela dit, elle posait déjà les bases en le lui annonçant de but en blanc. Leur soirée « entre amies » prenait réellement des tournures de rendez-vous... et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.**

 ** _Hum hum, Monica, je sais bien que tu avais décidé de ne pas t'emballer et de ne pas imaginer tout un roman de chaque geste ou mot amical mais là, vas-y, tu as le droit. Un chemisier écarlate sur lequel sa peau devient encore plus divine et qui d'ailleurs en montre une étendue non négligeable, des sous-entendus à peine dissimulés, un traiteur français ! S'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre que Dana, avoue sincèrement que c'est d'une tout autre nourriture dont tu te régalerais à l'instant…_**

 **« C'est parfait, Dana, tout est parfait… » acquiesça Monica en la regardant.**

 **Elle reposa son verre après en avoir savouré une gorgée. Il était délicieux mais elle n'avait pas envie de trop boire. Pas ce soir. Pas quand tout indiquait que Dana avait organisé cette soirée dans un tout autre but qu'une simple soirée entre amies. Jusqu'à William qui devait être chez sa grand-mère car il aurait été encore debout à cette heure sinon…**

 ** _Calme-toi Dana... Elle est là amicalement, comme tous les autres soirs, rien d'inquiétant et pas de quoi paniquer. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Non, en fait non, inutile de continuer à se mentir... Tu aimerais qu'elle soit là pour autre chose et tu as déjà prévu de pouvoir être tranquille avec elle..._**

 **Et la brune l'avait remarqué...**

 **« Je ne vois pas William, il va bien ? Il s'est couché tôt, ce soir... »**

 ** _Oh, Monica, ce n'est pas très charitable de ta part de la pousser ainsi à avouer qu'elle s'est arrangée pour que vous soyez seules ce soir. Mais tu as raison, c'est de bonne guerre, elle n'a qu'à pas être aussi délicieusement tentatrice._**

 **La rousse sourit doucement... Monica mettait le doigt sur quelque chose. Elle rougissait doucement tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée de vin. Elle se félicita d'avoir choisi une aussi bonne bouteille, fruité sans être trop sucré, ni trop sec non plus. Un délice dont elle n'abuserait pas... Pas comme la dernière fois. Si sa langue devait se délier, ça serait de son plein gré et en pleine possession de tous ses moyens.**

 **« Il est chez sa grand-mère pour le week-end... J'avais besoin de temps pour moi. Et je me suis également dit que notre soirée serait plus agréable si nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de parler un peu fort... »**

 ** _Bien entendu, Dana, parler fort, c'est ce qui t'inquiète le plus dans la soirée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de se rapprocher de Monica... Sans vouloir faire dans le mélodrame, n'essaies-tu pas de combler le manque de Mulder ? Avoue-le... Elle te le rappelle non ? Dans un autre registre mais... - Tais-toi ! Pas de ça ce soir ! Plus de ça !_**

 **Scully soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à ça maintenant. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Et c'était Monica, pas Mulder, qui était à ses côtés... C'était Monica qui l'avait soutenue depuis la naissance de William. C'était elle qui avait été là à sa naissance ! Elle, et pas Mulder... Et ça, elle ne l'oublierait pas.**

 **« Si je dois être totalement honnête avec vous, Monica, j'avais tout simplement envie d'être seule en votre compagnie... »**

 ** _Au moins, c'est dit ! Mais il ne faudra pas t'étonner si tu la mets mal à l'aise... Sérieusement, Dana, tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? - La meilleure de toutes…_**

 **Monica resta paralysée à cet aveu, le verre à mi-chemin des lèvres. Que répondre à cela ? Qu'elle aussi avait envie, terriblement envie, d'être seule avec elle ? Qu'elle mourait d'envie, là, à l'instant, de se pencher vers elle pour saisir ses lèvres pulpeuses entre les siennes et savourer enfin, dans la réalité, ce dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits depuis des semaines ?**

 ** _Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, Monica, cela ne fait pas des semaines que tu en rêves, cela fait des mois, plus d'un an même. Depuis ce premier jour où tu l'as vue, sur cette colline, avec ses cheveux dans le vent et cet air buté qu'elle a parfois et qui t'a de suite donné envie de la faire fondre. Allez, elle s'est lancée, elle au moins. Le message pourrait difficilement être plus clair ce soir. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Rester plantée là comme une statue ? Détourner la conversation vers un terrain plus sûr mais ô combien moins satisfaisant ? Ou récupérer enfin un tant soit peu de ce courage que tu trouves si facilement au travail mais si peu face à elle ? Elle te fait perdre tes moyens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude… Par contre, évite la grande scène de séduction, c'est Dana, pas une de ces femmes d'un soir rencontrée dans un bar. Ah, si c'était possible, je te donnerais bien un bon coup de pied aux fesses, tiens. Allez, bouge, parle, fais quelque chose !_**

 **Monica se tourna brusquement vers Dana, tout en essayant de poser son verre en même temps. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle posa la main totalement à côté de la table basse et se rattrapa de justesse au bord. Le verre tomba, le vin se répandit sur la table et Monica se retrouva avec une magnifique teinte écarlate qui envahit rapidement tout son visage, jusqu'à son cou.**

 ** _Ah oui, tu as fait quelque chose, c'est sûr. Je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit le message le plus clair possible cependant. Encore que, si elle pouvait garder des doutes sur le fait qu'elle te trouble profondément, cela me semble réglé…_**

 **« Oh, Dana, je suis désolée ! Au moins, vous connaissez l'un de mes pires défauts désormais. Je suis d'une maladresse épouvantable parfois, » balbutia Monica en riant nerveusement.**

 ** _Ok, là par contre Dana, j'avoue qu'elle fait pire que toi. Je crains qu'elle ne soit dans la même situation que toi ! C'est positif finalement... Ou bien, comme elle le dit..._**

 **Dana ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la gêne plus qu'évidente que ressentait Monica. C'était nerveux mais elle était tellement tendue qu'elle se libéra de cette façon. Et elle ne fut pas la seule puisque la brune se joignit à elle. Un trop plein de pression à évacuer, très certainement. Monica rit de bon cœur avec Dana. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa maladresse proverbiale lui jouait des tours et elle avait elle aussi plus souvent qu'à son tour pris le parti d'en rire. Et que Dana était belle quand elle riait, elle se mettait tout à coup à rayonner. Monica aurait pu passer sa vie à la regarder et à l'entendre rire ainsi à gorge déployée, toutes ses souffrances passées effacées comme par miracle.**

 ** _Ouf, cela va mieux. On va peut-être pouvoir passer une soirée agréable maintenant, sans toute cette tension sous-jacente. Je n'osais même plus la regarder en face, ça en devenait ridicule._**

 **« Bien... Ne bougez pas je vais chercher de quoi éponger. »**

 **La rousse se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rapporter de l'essuie-tout ainsi qu'une éponge propre pour la table basse. Elle prit également un nouveau verre afin de resservir Monica. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins un instant sur l'îlot central de sa cuisine.**

 ** _Allez, tout va bien se passer, tu es détendue maintenant. Un bon fou rire, ça détendrait n'importe qui. Mais reprends-toi. Il n'y a pas à se mettre la pression... Que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive au juste ? Par contre, il faudrait peut-être que vous reparliez de ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois... - Non. Non, non et non. C'est gênant. Je suis gênée ! Et puis elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie... Cette femme... - Ah, parce qu'en plus tu es jalouse ? Starbuck... ça ne signifie qu'une chose : que tu es définitivement perdue._**

 **Dana soupira et inspira profondément. Tout se passerait bien, et elle agirait de manière naturelle... Il le fallait. Pour leur bien à toutes les deux.**

 **De retour dans le salon, elle s'accroupit devant Monica, avec élégance et délicatesse et pencha son buste afin d'éponger le liquide alcoolisé. Le décolleté de son chemisier rouge laissait entrevoir des dessous noirs, en soie et dentelle.**

 **Le sang de Monica ne fit qu'un tour et lui monta instantanément à la tête. Leurs positions respectives lui offraient une plongée directe dans le décolleté de son amie qui ne portait pas du tout les dessous appropriés à une soirée amicale mais bien trop parfaits pour une remontée en flèche de sa libido. Elle se mit à respirer trop vite, à la limite de l'hyperventilation, malgré tous les signaux d'alerte de sa voix intérieure qui lui conseillait de se calmer et de respirer bien profondément.**

 **« Vous semblez... tendue Monica. Me trompè-je ? » demanda Scully sans lever les yeux vers elle, concentrée sur la tâche.**

 ** _Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec ce que vous me faites subir depuis le début de la soirée ? Ce n'est pas de la séduction, c'est de la torture ! Jolin, trop, c'est trop, chacune son tour !_**

 **« Non, Dana, vous ne vous trompez pas mais je commence à avoir une idée plutôt précise de comment y remédier. » Monica se pencha alors vers la rousse, plaça délicatement une main sous son menton, lui releva doucement le visage et l'embrassa.**

 ** _Oh, Dios, comme elle était douce ! Hum, Monica, l'idée n'était peut-être pas si bonne que cela, tu ne vas jamais pouvoir te ressaisir là…_**

 ** _Je crois que je pourrais mourir à cet instant... Seigneur, ses lèvres... sa bouche... sa chaleur... Sa délicatesse... Je ne vais pas supporter ça très longtemps. Elle me rend folle... J'ai perdu la raison, j'ai perdu tout sens commun. Elle a pris ma raison, mon âme, mon cœur..._**

 **Dana se redressa doucement afin de prolonger leur baiser et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, se retrouva sur ses genoux. Elle divaguait totalement et se laissait aller. Il n'y avait plus la place pour une quelconque réflexion. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie... Et elle s'y accrochait comme on s'accroche à ce qu'on a de plus cher.**

 **Quand, loin de la sentir s'éloigner, Monica s'aperçut que Dana approfondissait leur baiser, elle cessa de penser. Elle avait toujours laissé libre parole à son corps dans ces moments-là, ce n'était pas le lieu de trop réfléchir mais celui de l'instinct, du lâcher-prise, du plaisir. Elle perçut cependant une importante différence. Avec Dana, si la raison s'était tue, comme d'habitude, le cœur était partie prenante. Et ça, c'était la première fois... et ce n'était pas sans effrayer légèrement la jolie brune.**

 ** _Dana... Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Elle te possède... - Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours fait._**

 **A contre-coeur, elle se détacha de la brune et colla son front au sien, reprenant sa respiration. Pourtant, très vite, elle colla à nouveau son corps à celui de l'agent Reyes, et s'installa plus confortablement, à califourchon. Un douce chaleur s'insinuait progressivement en elle.**

 **Monica reprit son souffle en même temps que Dana, leurs respirations se mêlaient et leurs corps ne parvenaient plus à se détacher. Dana se rapprocha encore et murmura :**

 **« Monica... Vous n'imaginez pas depuis combien de temps j'attendais cet instant... Non, en réalité, je crois que c'est moi qui ne l'imaginais pas... »**

 **Elle avait murmuré tout cela contre elle. Elle avait du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau, la sentir à nouveau.**

 ** _Oh, Monica... Monica, si vous saviez ce que je ressens à cet instant._**

 **« Oh, Dana, je l'attendais aussi, croyez-moi, et, pour ce qui est de l'imaginer, j'en rêve depuis la première minute où je vous ai vue. »**

 **Sur ces mots caressés à l'oreille, Monica reprit les lèvres de Dana pour mieux raconter sur son corps tous ces songes qu'elle avait eus d'elle et que les mots, pauvres béquilles, ne pourraient jamais aussi bien évoquer. Pareilles à des papillons attentifs au moindre frémissement, ses mains effeuillèrent tendrement un vêtement après l'autre. Elles en profitèrent pour mémoriser centimètre par centimètre ce corps délicieux qui se révélait à elles, sa souplesse, sa douceur, son infinie beauté.**

 **Jamais Dana n'aurait pu imaginer que la soirée se déroulerait de cette manière... Surtout avec une telle rapidité. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie, mais elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir être aussi à l'aise avec Monica ce soir, précisément. Ou de manière générale.**

 ** _Avoue-le Dana, en vérité tu avais peur que ce moment arrive. Tu avais peur de ne pas assumer, de ne pas être toi-même... Ou qu'elle soit différente de ce que tu pensais. Et pourtant, c'est juste la perfection ! Je n'ai rien de négatif à te dire... Profite Starbuck. Profite de ce bonheur..._**

 **« Oh, Dios, tu es belle, si belle, et si douce... » souffla Monica en adoration devant ce corps d'albâtre à la douceur de soie. Tout était doux en elle, sa peau, ses cheveux, ses lèvres… et brûlant, comme habité par un puissant feu intérieur. Comment certains avaient-ils pu la qualifier de dure et froide alors que tout en elle évoquait le contraire.**

 **Le tutoiement était venu naturellement... Aussi naturellement que les lèvres de la brune sur sa peau. Scully s'abandonnait totalement et ne rougissait que de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en vouloir, elle profitait tout simplement. Etait-ce donc ça le bonheur ? L'insouciance ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors ça s'en rapprochait fortement.**

 **Après s'être elle-même rapidement allégée de quelques vêtements, car elle n'aimait pas l'idée de domination que sous-entendait pour elle le fait de rester habillée, Monica l'allongea tendrement sur le canapé et entreprit de vénérer de ses lèvres ce corps divin. Après un dernier baiser, elle quitta sa bouche pour se nicher au creux de son cou et y mordre délicatement cette artère vitale où le cœur bat si fort. Et celui de Dana s'emballait, en même temps que son corps s'arquait sous les caresses et qu'un long gémissement abandonnait ses lèvres.**

 **Alternant baisers effleurés, morsures légères et caresses humides, la bouche de Monica continua son périple. Doigts, paumes, poignets, creux du coude… Devant la poitrine, la brune s'arrêta un instant, intimidée, réalisant brusquement que c'était à Dana, Dana Scully, l'agent spécial Dana Scully, qu'elle faisait l'amour. C'était presque trop beau, trop puissant, trop bouleversant pour elle. Mais Dana ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui fit comprendre en lui enserrant la taille de ses jambes et en cambrant son corps contre le sien qu'il y avait pour l'heure d'autres urgences à satisfaire.**

 **L'écoutant, Monica couvrit le plus tendrement possible un mamelon de sa langue, n'ignorant pas à quel point les seins de Dana devaient être sensibles en ces temps d'allaitement. Et, en effet, sa compagne poussa presque un cri sous la douce torture avant de se mettre à onduler plus fortement sous les caresses buccales, qu'elle semblait tout à la fois rechercher et fuir. Monica lâcha sa première proie pour la seconde et le corps de Dana se mit à trembler.**

 **Monica descendit encore, vers la tendre vallée d'un ventre adouci par la maternité. Elle lui caressa légèrement les hanches et sentit son corps se cabrer comme traversé d'un courant électrique. Dana semblait avoir du mal à trouver sa respiration et son corps, tendu comme un arc paraissait prêt à se briser. Alors Monica descendit encore, effleura l'intérieur des cuisses de légers baisers. Ce fut bref, Dana la poussant gentiment mais fermement vers là où elle la souhaitait le plus. Étouffant un rire affectueux de voir se manifester ici aussi la volonté bien affirmée de son amie, Monica obtempéra.**

 **Plus Monica découvrait son corps, plus Dana devenait fébrile... et le temps s'arrêta au rythme des caresses, des mordillements... Elle en était troublée, bouleversée mais quand elle sentit l'hésitation de la brune, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Le feu la consumait et elle avait besoin d'une libération.**

 **Monica voyait devant elle la preuve du désir et du plaisir de son aimée. Elle la prit dans sa bouche et sentit sur ses lèvres le sang y battre désespérément. Elle en savoura le nectar. Oh, Dios, là aussi elle était douce, suave, presque sucrée. Elle se mit alternativement à sucer et à titiller du bout de la langue. Dana se cambrait en rythme, le corps agité de spasmes de plus en plus puissants. Elle se mordait une main pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir pendant que l'autre massait frénétiquement le cuir chevelu de son amante.**

 **Son corps tremblait, frémissait, hurlait son plaisir... Un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle était si heureuse à cet instant. Mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle pourrait atteindre la félicité aussi vite et avec autant d'intensité. Le cri qu'elle poussa à l'apogée n'avait pas pu être contenu ni étouffé dans un quelconque coussin.**

 **« Monica... Tu es... Tu es… divine ! »**

 **La rousse retrouva son souffle avec difficulté. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits parce que la soirée ne faisait que commencer...**

 **« Je ne sais pas si je saurais mais... j'aimerais t'offrir, moi aussi, un avant-goût du Paradis, » dit-elle à Monica en souriant.**

 **Le regard de la brune en disait long et Scully le prit comme une invitation. Doucement, elle entreprit de laisser glisser sa langue dans le cou de la brune. Elle adorait la sentir frissonner sous ses gestes et en profita pour descendre un peu plus bas. Oserait-elle aller jusqu'à sa poitrine ? Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son esprit d'y réfléchir et s'y balada avec passion. Le désir que ressentait Monica se répercutait dans son corps avec une fermeté que Dana arpentait avec plaisir.** ** _Dieu, que cette femme est belle... Comment ai-je pas pu ne pas me rendre compte de tout cela avant..._**

 **Encore trop bouleversée par la jouissance de sa compagne et sa beauté à l'apogée, Monica n'avait pu que dire son assentiment avec les yeux. Et, quand Dana commença ses caresses, elle ne fut plus en état même de penser. Le plaisir ressenti par son corps prit toute la place, au point qu'il lui fallait un effort conscient pour se rappeler de respirer.**

 **Chaque contact de Dana sur son corps était une brûlure exquise. Elle le redessinait au fer rouge dans son esprit. C'était presque insoutenable, cela montait trop vite. Elle essayait presque de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une autre car, à l'idée que c'était Dana Scully qui jouait ainsi de son corps, elle se sentait parvenir au sommet dans l'instant.**

 **Tandis que Dana continuait ses caresses langoureuses, ses mains, elles, se firent curieuses. Elles flirtaient avec ses hanches, le haut de ses cuisses et le tissu de ce sous-vêtement, seul élément qui séparait encore ses doigts de l'objet de son désir.**

 **Elle franchit finalement le pas, passant outre le vêtement. Au contact de l'intimité de sa compagne, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement, profitant de son désir autant que du plaisir de la brune. C'était sa première fois... et elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure partenaire. Ne sachant comment agir, elle ferma les yeux.** ** _Pense à ce que toi tu aimerais Dana... Et ne réfléchis plus..._**

 **Ses doigts se mirent à bouger au rythme de ses pensées, au rythme des battements de son cœur et des cambrements de Monica. Et elle agissait en suivant les réactions de sa belle, allant plus rapidement lorsqu'elle semblait le demander, et ralentissant ensuite pour faire durer le plaisir. Elle prenait autant de plaisir en la sentant se mouvoir sous sa main.**

 ** _Oh, Dios, ses mains, ses mains. Ouiiii, làààà. Oh, Dana…_**

 **Dana ne savait pas si elle s'y prenait bien mais elle en eut rapidement la confirmation en entendant les gémissements de la belle brune. Et elle était plus que ravie de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait. Mieux encore, elle le ressentait à son tour, comme si elles étaient connectées toutes les deux. Et c'est ce qui lui fit penser, à ce moment précis, qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.**

 **Scully la sentait venir, elle la sentait se tendre, se contracter. La chaleur qui l'envahissait était si puissante qu'elle ne résista plus...**

 **Monica sentait le plaisir montait par vagues immenses qui la balayaient de toutes parts. Dana jouait de toutes les fibres de son corps, telle une harpiste de son instrument, et en tirait la musique la plus céleste que Monica n'ait jamais ressentie. La jouissance la traversa comme une nuée ardente, atomisant la moindre parcelle de son être.**

 **Dana, Dana, Dana, je t'aime… cria-t-elle intérieurement. Du moins, le crut-elle...**

 **Elle l'avait entendue, elle avait parfaitement entendu ces trois mots qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis... Les avait-elle déjà entendus ? La rousse ne savait pas quoi répondre. Etait-ce tout simplement sous le coup de l'émotion ? Ou était-elle sincère ? Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable à cet instant qu'elle la serra un peu plus contre son corps, savourant leur contact.**

 **Et elle vit soudainement des larmes couler sur ses joues...**

 **Une fois redescendue, Monica prit conscience de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cela avait été si puissant, si absolu. La force de son plaisir l'effrayait mais pas autant que celle de ses sentiments. Elle serra Dana contre elle de tout son corps, comme pour essayer de se fondre en elle, et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, se rassurant et s'enivrant de son odeur.**

 **« Monica ? »**

 **Dana se redressa rapidement, prenant son visage entre ses mains avant d'en effacer les traces humides.**

 **« Monica... Je... Ai-je fait quelque chose qui ne... qui ne convenait pas ? »**

 **Elle était effrayée à l'idée d'avoir pu gâcher cet instant qui, pour elle, était tout simplement magique, magnifique et inoubliable. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'intensité de cette passion, de ces sentiments...** ** _De tes sentiments peut-être Dana ? Monica vient juste de te dire qu'elle t'aime et toi tu te demandes ce que tu as fait de mal ? Tu ne réfléchis vraiment plus à ce que je vois... Et toi, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ce que tu ressens ? - J'ai peur, et tu le sais. Toutes les personnes que je me surprends à aimer s'envolent les unes après les autres... - Oh si tu parles de Mulder, c'est surtout qu'en dehors des petits hommes gris, il n'avait pas d'autre préoccupation. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il ne t'aimait pas, mais sa réalité est différente de la tienne... Monica vient de te prouver que tu es la seule qui compte pour elle... - Pour moi aussi... - Eh bien ? Lance-toi…_**

 **Monica sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Dana se redresser et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Elle sentit la douce caresse sur ses joues et l'inquiétude dans sa voix.**

 ** _Oh, Dios, si seulement tu savais. Oh non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'était juste trop. Trop fort, trop puissant. Je t'aime tant que j'ai peur de me perdre en toi, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas ainsi, peur que si mais que tu en aies peur, peur que tu t'enfuies. Oh, et plus encore, j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas. Quelque chose d'aussi beau ne peut pas durer éternellement, si ?_**

 **« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce, c'était merveilleux... » la rassura-t-elle en tournant son visage pour lui embrasser tendrement la paume.**

 **Elle savait qu'elles auraient dû parler, qu'elles étaient allé vite, un peu trop peut-être vue la force des émotions exprimées physiquement. L'inquiétude de Dana à l'instant montrait bien qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas encore totalement ou, du moins, qu'elles n'en savaient pas assez de leurs sentiments profonds. Mais elle avait tant envie d'elle encore, tant envie d'en profiter avant. Avant quoi, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais tant que rien n'était dit, tout pouvait encore continuer, elle pouvait encore aimer son corps à l'envi et espérer. Et puis, sous les caresses de Dana, elle oubliait tout. Sa peur, ses peurs disparaissaient, chassées par la puissance du plaisir qu'elle en ressentait. Si cette nuit devait être unique, si jamais elle n'avait pas de suite, elle en aurait au moins son souvenir à jamais. Elle voulait s'en rassasier au maximum, saturer sa mémoire de tous les souvenirs possibles de sa belle, revisiter chaque pouce de son corps, le sentir se tendre sous ses caresses, entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, s'enivrer de son odeur, se délecter de son intimité, pour pouvoir l'imaginer encore et encore plus tard. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, elle pouvait bien en profiter encore un peu…**

 **Alors elle quitta la paume de Dana pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Elle la regarda intensément, longtemps, comme pour lui dire avec les yeux les mots que sa bouche avait encore trop de mal à laisser s'échapper. Puis elle l'embrassa, intensément, longtemps, comme pour les lui dire encore. Et elle recommença à lui faire l'amour. Plus doucement cette fois, en prenant son temps, en lui donnant le temps.**

 ** _« Dana, Dana, Dana, je t'aime… »_**

 **Les mots de la brune se répétaient dans l'esprit de Scully, jouant avec ses nerfs, avec son cœur, avec son âme... Ils la transportaient comme jamais et chaque assaut de Monica était plus puissant encore que le précédent : elle se consumait toute entière, se perdant avec plaisir.**

 **Mais il leur faudrait revenir à la réalité : elles devaient en parler ou, du moins, tenter de comprendre ce qui se déroulait. Au milieu de la soirée, haletantes, elles se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, toujours sur le canapé de la rousse. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Dana se trouvait entourée par les bras de la brune et elle prenait un malin plaisir à caresser sa peau, frissonnante après avoir expérimenté tant de choses en quelques heures seulement.**

 **Et elle décida de briser ce silence, cette bulle de paix...**

 **« Monica... lui dit-elle en tentant de lever les yeux sur ce visage qui l'attirait tant. Où en sommes-nous ? Je veux dire... Les choses viennent de changer d'une manière... »**

 **Trouver les mots justes étaient difficile. Que voulait-elle dire au juste ? Qu'entre elles, tout allait changer ? Que leur amitié venait de prendre un tournant original ? Qu'elles venaient d'atteindre le point de non retour ? Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des situations différentes et similaires à la fois : deux collègues qui se retrouvent, un soir, et qui finissent dans le même lit sans pour autant s'engager dans une quelconque relation que ce soit... Mais elle savait que c'était différent, pour elle tout du moins. Elle avait des sentiments... Des sentiments fort pour la brune. Mais pouvait-elle répondre à ces mots qu'elle avait entendu ? Lui dire « Je t'aime » à son tour ?**

 **Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle tenait à elle, éperdument, et elle s'en était bien rendue compte, mais était-ce l'Amour avec un A majuscule ?**

 **« ... d'une manière plaisante. Seulement, je ne voudrais pas te presser en quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de te justifier ou... Enfin, je n'attends rien de toi... »**

 **Elle sentit qu'elle se compliquait la tâche et s'emmêlait.**

 ** _Non mais, tu t'écoutes un peu ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait... - Oui mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a aussi tendance à profiter de l'instant présent et a déjà eu un certain nombre de conquêtes... - Personne ne te dit que tu feras partie d'un quelconque tableau de chasse. - Et personne ne me prouve le contraire non plus ! - Ta méfiance risque de te perdre un jour... Cesse de réfléchir et profite, toi aussi, tu en as le droit après tout !_**

 **Dana Scully était perturbée. Elle était perturbée, troublée et attirée à la fois. Qu'était-elle en train de ressentir pour son amie ? Parce que, de toute évidence, c'est ce qu'elles étaient avant ce soir... Mais elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôler. Des sentiments amoureux, elle en avait conscience. C'était bon et doux à la fois. Elle se berçait dans ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, et ressentait toujours. Cette détente lui allait bien.**

 **Monica la trouvait si touchante ainsi embarrassée. Dana semblait avoir oublié son « don ». Soit, il est vrai qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avoir une vision bien claire de ce que pouvait ressentir la rousse dans le maelstrom d'émotions qui les agitait toutes les deux mais il était clair que Dana se souciait d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour elle. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sans doute très mal pris sa dernière remarque, « je n'attends rien de toi », mais Monica y avait bien perçu le désir de Dana de ne pas la bousculer, de se laisser du temps aussi, tout avait basculé si vite.**

 **Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à penser avec les caresses que Dana lui prodiguait sans même sembler s'en rendre compte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, littéralement, et que chaque effleurement de sa tendre amie touchait à l'intimité de son être. Il lui fallait faire un effort conscient pour entendre et comprendre ce que Dana disait et, dans le même temps, penser à respirer profondément pour calmer son corps et les battements de son cœur mais chaque nouvelle caresse relançait la spirale. En conséquence, répondre posément à Dana, pour atténuer ses inquiétudes, se révélait une tâche plus qu'ardue.**

 **Elle se redressa donc et releva doucement Dana avec elle, tout en la gardant entre ses jambes qu'elle noua derrière son dos, puis se saisit de ses mains et les serra dans les siennes, oubliant totalement ou se moquant, de ce qu'elle était totalement nue devant elle.**

 **« Peux-tu arrêter cela quelques minutes ? Je ne parviens même pas à penser quand tu me touches. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire dans le regard. « Dana, je ne me sens obligée à rien. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassée, tu oublies ? J'aurai très bien pu ne rien faire et continuer à passer une agréable soirée à bavarder avec toi. Un peu embarrassante, soit, mais plaisante tout de même. » Et elle fit un clin d'œil à Dana en reprenant le terme de celle-ci pour désigner les heures torrides qui venaient de s'écouler.**

 ** _Plaisante ? Quelle jolie litote. C'est bien d'autres mots qui me viennent en tête, quand je pense à ce qui vient de se passer… Extraordinaire, bouleversante, merveilleuse, sensuelle… comme toi, Dana._**

 **Dana commençait doucement à sentir s'envoler sa détente, avec la conversation qu'elle venait de lancer. Mais Monica la rassurait... Comme toujours. Elle cessa temporairement ses caresses pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Ses mots lui plaisaient, la scène qui se déroulait lui plaisait. Elle aimait cet instant léger et délicat entre elles. Mais elle voulait plus... Dans le même genre, mais plus profond. Elle voulait tellement avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle. Elle pouvait se l'imaginer aisément.**

 **« Pour autant, je ne sais pas forcément mieux que toi où nous en sommes, juste que tu me plais, que tu me plais beaucoup. »**

 **«** ** _Ah ah ah, permets-moi de rire là. En voilà une autre de litote, et une belle. Ah, elle te plaît ? Elle te plaît beaucoup ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu en es éperdument amoureuse, complètement, définitivement. Tu pouvais toujours, avant ce soir, te dire que tu te faisais des films, garder tout cela bien rangé dans la petite case Fantasmes et autres rêves impossibles. Mais là, après ça ? Bon courage !_** **»**

 **Dana ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.**

 **« Tu me plais beaucoup également... Et même plus que ça... Je ne sais pas non plus où nous en sommes, Monica, mais je veux que... ça continue. »**

 **Était-ce assez clair ?**

 **« Je veux plus de soirées en ta compagnie, je veux que tu sois heureuse à mes côtés et... je veux simplement me promener avec toi. Juste avoir une relation normale... Avoir une relation. C'est ça... »**

 ** _Tu vas trop loin Dana... Et si elle ne veut pas ? Et si..._**

 **Monica ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'elle entendait. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux plongés intensément dans ceux de Dana, elle ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus et osait à peine respirer de peur que quoi que ce soit brise cet instant merveilleux auquel elle n'avait jamais osé même rêver. A une histoire d'un soir, pour s'amuser ou se réconforter, oui, elle avait parfois imaginé cela avec l'agent Dana Scully mais que celle-ci avoue qu'elle lui plaisait et veuille que ça continue ?**

 **«** ** _Ok, j'ai compris, je me suis évanouie après le plaisir que m'a offert Dana et je suis en pleine hallucination ! Une vraie relation, elle veut une vraie relation ! Dana Katherine Scully veut vivre une vraie relation avec moi ! Elle veut passer du temps avec moi, se montrer en public avec moi, dormir avec moi ! Et elle veut que je sois heureuse ! Pour ça, c'est déjà fait ! Oh, respire, on dirait que tu as quinze ans et que la prof sur laquelle tu craques vient de te sourire, tu vas t'en remettre ! Non, je ne crois pas, non._** **»**

 **Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Elle regarda Dana les yeux voilés et une larme de joie, d'émotion à peine contenue, coula sur sa joue. Dana l'effaça d'un baiser et, comme à ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une habitude de leur part, elles n'eurent pas besoin de s'en dire plus. Monica se rapprocha encore de Dana et la serra contre elle, nichant son visage dans son cou. Dana en fit de même. Elles restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à respirer leurs parfums, à sentir leurs corps s'épouser si parfaitement et leurs cœurs battre intensément à l'unisson.**

 **Et parce que les mots ne lui venaient toujours pas, à supposer qu'elle ait pu les prononcer avec la gorge nouée par l'émotion, Monica embrassa doucement le cou de Dana et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche qu'elle enveloppa tendrement. Elles échangèrent un baiser intense, chargé de toutes les émotions qu'elles ne parvenaient plus à contenir. Leur bonheur ne put se contenter plus longtemps d'être intérieur. Monica regarda Dana, lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à sourire, de plus en plus largement, de ce sourire qualifié d'idiot des gens éperdus d'amour. Dana en fit de même et elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Du bonheur de découvrir leur amour partagé, de retrouver leur complicité amicale, de se sentir si légères tout à coup d'avoir tout dit, ou presque.**

 **Monica embrassa Dana avant de lui chatouiller les hanches et de découvrir alors que cette dernière y était particulièrement sensible, vu le sursaut qui suivit son geste.**

 **« Hum, ton esprit scientifique doit déteindre sur moi, je viens de me trouver une recherche passionnante pour la suite de la nuit : référencer toutes les zones d'extrême sensibilité de ton corps. Avec de la chance, j'aurai besoin de quelques nuits supplémentaires. Mais je vais commencer par vérifier la validité de celle-ci. »**

 **Et, avec un sourire moqueur et un dernier clin d'œil, Monica descendit lentement le long de la gorge de Dana puis de son torse où elle s'attarda en remplaçant ses mains par ses lèvres. A entendre les gémissements que cela arracha à sa jolie rousse, c'était là aussi une zone définitivement à retenir…**

 **Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Dana ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La soirée allait être longue... Longue et langoureuse... Longue et délicieuse... Intense même. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Elle savourait chacune des caresses de Monica, et elle gémissait en sentant sa langue sur sa poitrine.** ** _Divine... Elle est tout simplement divine..._**

 **Avec douceur, elle fit glisser la brune sur le sol et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Rien qu'à ce contact, Scully frissonna, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules, décoiffés par le plaisir... et le désir actuel. Elle fit un sourire en coin à Monica.**

 **« Il va falloir trouver le moyen de chercher ces zones sans vos mains, Agent Reyes, » murmura-t-elle, la voix grave et chaude, sensuelle.**

 **Joignant les gestes à la parole, Dana emprisonna les mains de la brune en se penchant au dessus d'elle, leurs seins se frôlant, se cherchant.**

 ** _Oh, Dios, cette femme était diabolique._** **De la voir ainsi prendre le contrôle de la situation excita Monica comme jamais. Des frissons lui traversèrent tout le corps, elle se mit à trembler sans parvenir à se contrôler, son être profond se contracta violemment et elle sentit une humidité brûlante s'échapper.**

 **Dana commença d'abord par embrasser son cou, avec délicatesse, laissant vagabonder sa langue sur sa peau au goût salé, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire et fondre sur ses lèvres. Un gémissement s'échappa des siennes quand elle mit l'une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de la brune.**

 **Quand les lèvres de la divine rousse se posèrent sur son cou, le corps de Monica se tendit plus encore. Et de la sentir ainsi la caresser de sa peau nue et si douce. Comment une telle légèreté pouvait-elle creuser de pareils sillons sur son corps ? C'en était presque douloureux. Oh, mais aussi si terriblement et furieusement délicieux. Quelle que soit l'entité qui peut se trouver là-haut, faites que cela dure ! Faites que cela cesse ! Oh, c'est trop… Oh, oui, Dana…**

 **« Je constate que l'on n'est pas tout à fait rassasiée... » souffla celle-ci dans leur baiser avant de mordre la lèvre inférieure de la brune, avec passion et un brin de sauvagerie.**

 **Monica n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle pour lui répondre. Son corps était un brasier furieux et intense. L'incendie, parti du centre, s'étendait partout, de la pointe de ses seins qui en acquit une sensibilité exacerbée, à ses lèvres gonflées par le désir et les baisers qu'elles échangeaient, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts qui se mouraient de ne pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.**

 **« Mais vous en êtes seule responsable, agent Scully. A vous donc d'y remédier ! » murmura Monica d'une voix de gorge nouée par le plaisir.**

 ** _Oh vraiment Monica ? Crois-tu que tu sois en position de demander quoi que ce soit ? Je veux que tu me supplies, que tu souffres de l'envie de me posséder... Je veux que chaque molécule te constituant m'appartienne, me désire. Je veux que tu te consumes lentement et que tu implores ma clémence..._**

 **Ce que Monica lut dans les yeux de Dana en réaction aux quelques mots qu'elle était parvenue à émettre la fit encore frissonner davantage. Si elle avait su qu'un tel feu brûlait en la rousse, elle n'aurait peut-être pas attendu aussi longtemps pour l'embrasser… Elle y lut une faim féroce, brute, presque animale, un besoin d'elle qui lui fit presque peur et exacerba encore un peu plus son ravissement. Si Dana continuait ainsi, elle ne survivrait pas à cette nuit. Dana fit alors remonter doucement mais fermement son genou entre ses cuisses.**

 ** _Mais où cette femme avait-elle appris à faire l'amour ? Ce n'est plus du plaisir, c'est de la torture pure et simple._**

 **Scully était d'humeur charnelle... Pire encore, elle sentait que tout son corps était prit dans une frénésie incontrôlable. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un. Jamais... C'était une première qu'elle était ravie de partager avec la brune de ses rêves.**

 **Lentement, elle fit un mouvement avec sa jambe, cherchant à attiser la flamme déjà bien présente en Monica. Elle sentait l'effet qu'elle lui procurait et il fallait avouer qu'il était grandement partagé…**

 **Hommes comme femmes, Monica avait eu sa part d'amants durant toutes ses pérégrinations dont certains extraordinaires, mais pas un n'était parvenu à l'amener à une stimulation aussi totale de tout son être. La brune sut alors qu'aussi profonde soit l'envie qu'elle avait de faire durer ce plaisir, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps encore.**

 **« Parce que vous vous sentez en position d'exiger un acte de ma part, Agent Reyes ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix grave et chaude, sensuelle.**

 **Et pour affirmer encore l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle, Dana lui captura les deux mains d'une seule et les remonta au dessus de sa tête. De sa main libre, elle entreprit de descendre lentement, très lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle effleura délicieusement lentement son bras, sa poitrine, son ventre, avant d'effleurer l'objet de son désir du bout des doigts tandis que sa langue, de son côté, découvrait à nouveau sa poitrine. Et même si la caresse là où la chair palpitait d'impatience de la sentir se fit cruellement légère et brève, lorsque Dana lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille d'une voix à se damner, lorsque son souffle brûlant la caressa, elle faillit jouir rien qu'à l'entendre.**

 **« Supplie-moi ! »**

 **Tous ses sens étaient envahis par Dana, son odeur, sa peau, ses cheveux, sa voix, ses mains, ses lèvres. Oh… ses lèvres… C'était comme si elle s'était glissée en elle et avait pris possession de son corps. Elle faisait d'elle ce qu'elle voulait alors pourquoi ne pas abandonner également toute volonté ? Une part d'elle se révoltait encore mais la torture à laquelle la soumettait Dana était tout simplement intenable.**

 **« Fais de moi ce que tu veux, Dana, je t'appartiens. »**

 **Scully ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé une telle envie de quelqu'un et encore moins d'une femme. Monica était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Mais cette façon qu'elle avait de rendre les choses plus sauvages d'un seul coup... Elle avait l'impression de laisser parler son corps sans pouvoir le retenir. Comme s'il expulsait toute la frustration et le manque accumulé depuis des mois... voire des années...**

 **Alors elle entreprit de consumer l'objet de son désir. Sa main, toujours entre ses jambes, se fit plus curieuse. Et ses doigts se mirent à masser doucement cette zone érogène. Elle sentait le plaisir de Monica sur sa peau et se mordilla la lèvre.**

 **Toujours dans une attitude provocatrice, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de la brune et gémit.**

 ** _Dana... Je ne te reconnais pas, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? N'avais-tu pas décidé que votre relation devait être sérieuse ? Durable ? - Qui a dit que c'était incompatible avec le fait de se faire plaisir ? - De là à avoir une vie sexuelle débridée... - Débridée ? Je prouve simplement à la femme que j'aime qu'elle est désirable et désirée... - Que tu aimes ? - Oui, que j'aime..._**

 **Et Dana accéléra son rythme, répondant aux frissons de sa partenaire. Ses assauts brûlants n'en finissaient plus, elle rêvait de lui faire plaisir. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était de la faire crier... jouir... hurler son prénom.**

 **Monica ne parvenait plus à penser. Ses sens étaient saturés de la femme qu'elle aimait et qui jouait de son corps comme une tempête se joue de tout ce qu'elle traverse. Elle balayait tout sur son passage. Tout ce qu'elle était avant elle, ses souvenirs, sa vie, tout s'en trouvait bouleversé. Il y aurait à tout jamais un avant et un après. Et cette conscience, qui montait des profondeurs de son être comme une vague géante, se nourrissait de tout ce qu'était et faisait Dana, de son parfum pendant l'amour, de ses cheveux qui l'effleuraient dans le feu de sa passion, de ses gémissements à son oreille, de sa main enfin qui déchirait son corps d'une jouissance toujours plus violente.**

 **« Et je t'appartiens aussi... »**

 **Quand Dana lui murmura cet aveu si simple mais si lourd de sens pour une femme qui avait tant traversé dans sa vie dont Monica n'ignorait rien, pour cette femme qui avait si souvent lutté seule envers et contre tous, elle capitula. La petite part d'elle qui avait résisté pour ne pas prononcer son propre abandon rendit les armes. Monica se donna entièrement et absolument. La seule image qui demeurait en elle, le seul mot était Dana. Et elle hurla son prénom tandis qu'une vague après l'autre traversait son corps ouvert, offert, abandonné à la femme qu'elle aimait au-delà de sa vie-même. Elle eut l'impression de rester en haut le temps d'une vie, celle qui s'écrivait à l'instant avec Dana.**

 **Et quand tout se calma, elle n'eut pas comme auparavant les larmes aux yeux de la trop grande force du plaisir partagé ni peur de ce qu'elle avait pu donner et promettre. Non, quand tout se calma, elle fut envahie d'une sérénité et d'une certitude absolues et parfaites : elle avait atteint sa complétude, tout en elle, tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle avait fait devait mener à cet instant dans les bras de cette femme. Les séparer à l'instant eut été comme de lui arracher physiquement la moitié d'elle-même.**

 **Scully se détendit en même temps que la brune. Elle avait pris autant, si ce n'est plus, de plaisir qu'elle. Et tout ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant était de la serrer contre elle, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne et de se laisser aller.**

 **Alors, elle s'allongea sur elle. Elles étaient toutes les deux à même le sol mais ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde. Ses bras l'encerclaient et elle n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête. Elle tenait tant à Monica. Non... Non le mot était faible. Alors elle se pencha avec délicatesse jusqu'à son oreille.**

 **Monica reprenait petit à petit conscience. Elle sentit Dana se lover contre elle et l'enserra de ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se détacher. Pas encore. Elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se souvenir d'un seul instant de sa vie où elle avait été plus heureuse… jusqu'à l'instant suivant.**

 **« Je crois que... Non, je sais que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Monica... »**

 **«** ** _Dios, est-ce possible d'aimer plus que tout et que cet amour grandisse encore, et encore, sans fin ? Ne devrait-il pas y avoir une limite ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est trop grand pour ma poitrine et, pourtant, elle n'explose pas._** **»**

 **Elle venait de dire à Monica ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des jours, des semaines... peut-être même des mois. Depuis la naissance de William en vérité. Depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans sa vie afin de lui apporter le meilleur et le plus doux des réconforts. Elle était celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle l'avait aimée pour ça. L'amitié s'était rapidement transformée en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à poser des mots dessus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments.**

 **Le fait que Monica soit une femme n'était pas un problème. Ce n'était pas son sexe qui comptait mais ce qu'elle dégageait. Et son aura était tout simplement magnifique et délicate.**

 ** _Tu vois Dana... Tu n'es pas maudite, et tu peux avoir ta fin heureuse. Elle t'aime, et tu le sais. Cet amour est réciproque, rends-toi compte de la chance que tu as. Réalise-le..._**

 **Et la rousse resserra son étreinte, des larmes de bonheur tombant dans le cou de la brune.**

 **En percevant les larmes de Dana s'écouler une à une le long de son cou, Monica sentit son amour grandir encore un peu plus et son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Que Dana se laisse aller ainsi lui prouvait, encore plus que son aveu, à quel point elle l'aimait. Une tendresse immense l'envahit.**

 **« Oh, ma douce, ma tendre, ma merveilleuse, je t'aime aussi. Je veux commencer et finir chaque jour dans tes bras, c'est là que je demeure. »**

 **Et elle se redressa en enlevant Dana dans ses bras et l'emmena, serrée contre elle, la tête au creux de son épaule, vers la chambre.**


End file.
